sheldon gets shocked chapter 3
by catmagnent
Summary: Sheldon and his friends have been through it all. And now with the days coming along and mothers will become grandmothers, how will this final chapter turn out?


a.n: i dont own big bang theory.

too bad about the tornado damage to the cheesecake factory. but at least the party room was not leaky.

sheldon, howard, leonard, and raj all managed to show up looking sharp. while bernadette, penny, and amy looked stunning. bernadette's sister maria came in a knee length black evening gown. raj looked like a bugeyed fish with a gap jaw.

the party was a hit. even the mothers showed up to congratulate the expectant mothers.

there was barbecue and hamburgers and other cheesecake factory fare. even howard's mother had managed to bring a brisket and all the trimmings. who knew she could waddle that far?

sheldon was still reeling from his data overload from his computer accident, but was actually doing really well on making full use of the data in his head. he is a more loving person, and more sociable. plus he is going to be a first time father, im just so happy.

leonard and penny looked equally happy and plus they had found a better apartment with a spare room for a nursery, plus it was closer to the university. sheldon had taken the liberty to remodel leonards old room to a full nursery. complete with a changing table and a big sink for giving the baby a bath.

sheldon had gone to help leonard with his nursery. i love that boy for his willingness to help his friends now.

i always knew he had it within himself to do those kinds of things, but the computer accident thing helped him out greatly.

amy and penny were discussing their new cravings. amy wants strawberries, and and penny wants chocolate covered potato chips.

and here i am behind the wheel of the car, and well i guess i could always take them to the grocery store and get them what they want and get the boys some snacks. afterall making a nursery takes alot out of a person, and some chicken from kfc will do the trick.

well, i got three big quarts of strawberries and a big bottle of chocolate syrup and ruffles potato chips. the girls are happily munching while im in kfc getting chicken and sides.

of course i dont approve of the lyrics of this one song playing at the moment. the girl says its a band called "dethklok". they lyrics are as follows : as you lay dying, your life hangs by a thread. the jury decides your fate, and they give you the thumbs down. now as your life slips away, you'll never see daylight again. the thread is cut and as the light fades away and darkness settles in, your nightmares become reality as you rot in hell..."

someone said the name of it was the death jury. i guess if thats what young people listen to nowadays, i guess i cant complain. not too many are as patient as i am.

but its not easy preparing to be a grandmother. my daughter missy, sheldon's sister is excited to be an aunt finally. i have prayed day and night for sheldon to get his act together and just be more loving towards amy. i guess the good lord above answered my prayers. just as i knew he would all in his time.

scacscac

raj cooked a traditional indian style meal for maria. he had no problem talking to her sober. and they connected on alot of levels. and raj found his nerve and asked maria to marry him. she was in shock, and eventually said yes.

another wedding to plan for. im so happy...thank you lord.

howard and bernadette just learned they were going to have a baby, and mrs. wolowitz had a heart attack. poor morbidly obese woman. i hope and pray she recovers.

missy flew in from galveston this morning. she is a lawyer for some big law firm that represents big companies for whatever reason or another. she managed to spend a whole day getting to know her sister in law. she loves amy, and even the work amy does ..a neurobiologist, that is good money right there.

bernadette is a micrbiologist or something to that matter. she makes good money too. and im as happy for her and howard as i am for leonard and penny, and my shelly and amy. i love them all.

i got a phone call from dr. hoffstader. she and the director of the cal tech physics dept. are engaged to be married. i wish her luck.

penny's mother came to offer her help with moving and packing along with decorating the new apartment.

she will do just fine as long as penny works to help her. plus i talked missy and amy into repainting sheldon's apartment, and giving it a good cleaning.

of course i got the chore of doing laundry. i dont mind, it gave me time to catch up this journal.

got a dryer almost finished. i think i will order pizza and have it delivered. the girls could use a treat since sheldon and leonard along with penny and bernadette ate all that chicken and sides from kfc.

but when you are eating for two, you need all the protein you can get. but in this case i will also pop down to that bake shop around the corner and maybe get some sweets for me and missy and amy. im not too sure about what everyone else likes.

but now i got to fold and separate this basket of laundry.

scaclhphrkmkhwbw

now thats folded and amys laundry in the dryer i can write more.

missy is still conducting some business over her phone. some corporation is trying to take over another business and they are trying to fight it..albeit unsuccessfully.

so she has to help oversee the transition over this business affair. the legalaity of the whole thing according to missy, is there are some office people raising a ruckus over nothing. this corporation is impleminting some new rules and regulations, and some new proceedures for better efficientcy in the offices.

missy and sheldon have met up by now. it is suppertime and poor shelly is hungry by now. i guess pizza and chinese food should suffice. i will get everyone to pitch in for it all. i dont mind paying once in a while, but not all the time.

that bake shop has the most divine bacon chocolate chip cookies i have ever had. i didnt even know you could add bacon to chocolate chip cookies. oh how divine.

back to my thoughts.

amy has a new craving for pork rinds and cheese whiz. (dont knock it til u try it).

wierd. just wierd.

anyway, raj has just told sheldon and the rest of the group that he and maria are engaged to be married. sheldon, howard, and leonard are taking him to las vegas for his bachelor party.

im enjoying my stay with sheldon and all of his friends and their wives. and missy got called to head back to galveston and pick up some legal papers and take off to san antonio.

i feel more and more like a grandmother everytime im around sheldon and his friends, and the women they call their wives.

raj and maria were married today. raj's parents came all the way from india. how cool. i have never seen an indian wedding ceremony combined with a roman catholic ceremony. how odd, and how fun too.

anyhow, i guess you cannot keep your children young and innocent forever, you have to let them grow up and along the way, you have to be there and help them and guide them as best as you can. and when you watch them succeed, you know you have done your job as a parent well.

and by the way sheldon and his friends have turned out, i can tell they have been raised right. even though there is diffrent religions represented in that living room, i am glad they get along and are there for each other as they are able.

i guess this journal is finished now. as i am on the last page.

todays date; april 26th, 2011. and this is mrs. mary cooper , mother, grandmother, and a very proud person to have seen her son grow up, get married and become a father. i will always pray for them all.

date jan. 13th, 2012. time 2:30a.m place: pasadena general hospital.

occasion: birth of sheldon and amy's baby.

details: its a girl. weight 9lbs 32.5 oz. length 28 1/2in long

eyes hazel. hair brown

name: mary lee cooper, II

im a grandmother now.

a.n: this is the end of the story. i hope you enjoyed it. my lack of capitalization has a reason. if i used my caps button, my browser would have kicked me off. sorry. thanks for reading.


End file.
